Black and White
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Apapun demi kebahagiaan Naruto, meski dengan resiko ia harus mengubur semua perasaan cintanya sedalam mungkin. Demi janji yang telah disepakatinya, demi kepulangan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha/special fic for 400 Feathers of Devil and Angel/Mind to RnR?Canon
1. Chapter 1

Hinata berjalan santai menuju suatu tempat yang sudah sejak dulu menjadi tempat favoritnya, tempat latihan tim tujuh, tempat dimana Naruto menghabiskan waktunya untuk latihan, dan ia -Hyuuga Hinata akan senang berada di tempat itu walau hanya sekedar memandangi pemuda berambut cerah tersebut.

Warna putih mendominasi pemandangan saat itu, dan meski salju nampak tebal dimana-mana, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi keceriaan Hinata saat membayangkan dirinya berada sangat dekat dengan sosok Naruto yang tengah latihan.

Wanita berambut indigo itu lantas melirik pada sebuah bungkusan yang sejak tadi ditentengnya, _bento_ buatannya khusus untuk Naruto. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuatkan Naruto sebuah bekal, dan ia merasa sangat bersnyukur karena pemuda itu mau menerimanya.

"Aww! Naruuutoo! Saiii! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan memasuki daerah latihanku dengan Ino. Kalian dengar tidak?"

"_Go-gomen ,_ Sakura-chan. Sai mendorongku terlalu keras, jadi aku ti-"

"Apapun itu, sekarang lanjutkan saja latihan kalian. Ingat! Jangan memasuki daerah latihan kami!"

Hinata tersenyum miris pada pemandangan yang akhir-akhir ini sudah terasa familiar di matanya, Naruto yang tanpa sengaja mengenai tubuh Sakura saat _kunoichi _ berambut merah muda tersebut tengah latihan, dan berakhir dengan kemarahan Sakura.

Tidak terasa aneh memang, mengingat Sakura termasuk anggota tim tujuh dan ia berhak berada di tempat latihan itu. Hanya saja... apa kalian tahu? Meski hutan sederhana ini merupakan tempat latihan tim tujuh, hanya Naruto sajalah yang selalu berada di tempat ini untuk latihan -terkadang pemuda itu juga ditemani oleh Sai. Baru dua minggu belakangan ini Sakura muncul di tempat ini dengan membawa ketiga anggota tim sepuluh -Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji bersamanya dengan alasan latihan bersama.

Tidak, Hinata tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kehadiran Sakura di tempat ini. Ia sudah belajar tentang bagaimana seorang wanita mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya, dan ia tetap akan membuatkan Naruto bekal tiap harinya meski ada orang lain yang melihat -sebelum ini sama sekali tidak ada yang melihatnya. Hanya saja, kehadiran Sakura seolah menutupi keberadaannya. Naruto yang memang tidak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya kini seolah makin tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya, dan semua itu karena kehadiran Sakura di tempat itu, Sakura yang merupakan _kunoichi _cantik pujaan hati Naruto.

"Hinata, kau datang lagi ya? Wah, lagi-lagi membuatkan Naruto bekal!" Ino menyapa Hinata saat mata _aquamarine_ miliknya menemukan sosok Hinata berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat latihan mereka, gadis itu memberikan seulas senyum tulus yang tentunya dibalas dengan senyum tulus pula dari Hinata.

"I-iya, a-aku datang lagi membawakan Naruto bekal, Ino-san." Meski telah belajar tentang kepercayaan diri seperti yang tertera di atas, entah mengapa gaya bicaranya yang sering tergagap itu sama sekali tida berubah.

"Yo, Hinata-chan! Kali ini kau membuat apa? Rasanya lebih banyak dari kemarin." Naruto menghampiri Hinata seraya memandangi bungkusan yang masih menggantung setia di tangan gadis itu.

"Sa-sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja kali ini aku menambahkan beberapa kue kering di dalamnya." Jawab Hinata masih dengan gagapnya beserta rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau Hinata sudah datang, berarti waktu makan siang sudah tiba. Hoahm, aku mau tidur dulu sebentar." Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Shikamaru yang seolah menjadikannya sebuah alarm makan siang.

"Aku juga sudah lapar sekali. Hinata, kau mau makan sebungkus kripik?" Tawar Chouji yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari Hinata, Hinata tahu bahwa pemuda gemuk itu tidak sepenuh hati menawarkan kripiknya padanya.

"Hinata benar-benar pandai memasak ya, tidak seperti gadis manja yang lebih senang membeli bekal siap saji di toko." Kali ini Sai yang berucap santai dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya, dari kalimatnya saja semua tahu bahwa ia sedang menyindir seseorang.

"Diam kau, Sai! Atau kurobek bibirmu yang selalu tersenyum palsu itu!" Aaa, ternyata yang disinggung itu adalah Ino.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita istirahat dulu. Kau juga ikut makan siang bersama kami 'kan, Hinata?" Kali ini Sakura lah yang menyapa Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, Sakura-san. A-aku sudah makan di rumah tadi." Jelas Hinata.

"Aaa, sayang sekali. Baiklah, mari makan!" Sakura berujar riang seraya mengeluarkan tempat bekal dari tas mungilnya.

"Kau membuat bekalmu sendiri, Jidat? Setahuku kau sama sekali tidak tahu memasak." Ino bertanya seraya memandangan Sakura curiga.

"Diam kau, Pig! Kau kan tidak tahu kalau aku mengikuti kursus memasak akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang entah mengapa terlihat dipaksakan.

"Heh? Bukannya kau selau sibuk mengurusi pas-"

"Kau hanya tidak memperhatikan," potong Sakura cepat.

"Woaa, itu masakan Sakura-chan? Bolehkah aku mencobanya?" Naruto lantas bertanya dengan wajah cerianya, membuat Hinata merasakan firasat buruk seketika.

"Eh? Boleh sih, hanya saja mungkin rasanya hambar. Aku belum terlalu pandai memasak," ujar Sakura sedikit ragu, bagaimanapun ia takut kalau saja masakannya tidak cocok di lidah Naruto.

"_Hontou ka_?" Naruto kembali bertanya meminta kepastian.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menghabiskannya kalau mau. Aku sudah kenyang," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum, gadis yang mempunyai tenaga besar itu memang belum merasakan lapar sama sekali.

"Wahh! Sudah lama aku ingin merasakan masakan buatan Sakura-chan, _itadakimasu_!"

Hinata tidak tahu lagi apakah dirinya segitu tidak berartinya di mata Naruto sehingga pemuda itu tega meletakkan begitu saja bekal buatannya di atas tanah yang berlapiskan salju setelah hampir menyentuhnya, ataukah pemuda itu memang tidak peka karena rasa cintanya pada Sakura? Entahlah.

"Naruto, kau..." Hinata mendengar Ino bersuara, hendak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tampaknya tertahan di bibir mungilnya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada polos seolah ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa." Jawab Ino pada akhirnya.

"Sepertinya enak, boleh aku mencicipinya, Naruto?" Chouji yang memang sangat suka makan itu mula tertarik melihat Naruto makan dengan lahapnya.

"Tidak boleh! Masakan Sakura-chan hanya aku saja yang boleh mencicipinya!" Naruto menjulurkan lidah seraya kembali memakan bekal buatan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memakan bekal buatan Hinata?" Kali ini Shikamaru lah yang bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit bosan.

"Ng? Ya, silahkan saja."

Udara dingin yang semula sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh Hinata kini menerpa hatinya, rasanya begitu sakit melihat Naruto yang dengan cueknya memberikan bekal buatannya pada orang lain. Hinata tahu Shikamaru berusaha menolongnya dari rasa malu, tapi tetap saja hatinya begitu sakit mengingat ia telah bersusah payah membuatkan semua itu untuk Naruto.

Padahal dialah yang pertama kali memberikan Naruto bekal, tetapi semua seolah tidak pernah dilakukannya saat Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata selalu menjadi yang terakhir dalam pandangan Naruto, dan meski ia yang pertama, posisi itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Hinata tidak membenci nama itu, tapi ia membenci keadaan dimana fakta berkata bahwa nama itulah yang disukai oleh Naruto. Sakura yang melambangkan musim semi, dan Naruto yang melambangkan musim panas. Keduanya begitu cocok.

Sedang dirinya? Hinata tahu ia lebih identik dengan musim gugur, musim dimana bunga-bungan berguguran seolah kehilangan harapan. Musim gugur yang menjadi pengantar kematian bagi beberapa tumbuhan. Ya, hanya pengantar, karena mereka akan benar-benar mati saat musim dingin tiba.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, Canon,dll.

**DLDR**^^

**Disclaimer : ** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family & Friendship

.

.

**Black and White**

Hinata menatap langit biru seraya menerawang, udara musim dingin begitu menusuk kulit namun tidak membuatnya beranjak dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Memorinya kembali memutar ulang adegan dua bulan lalu saat dirinya makan siang bersama Naruto di kedai Ichiraku. Moment yang begitu berhaga baginya, tentu saja.

'_Bu-bukankah sebentar lagi ulang tahun Naruto-kun?'_

'_Aaaa! Kau benar, Hinata-chan. Aku hampir lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku sendiri, hehehe.'_

'_Hmm, a-ano… ja-jadi Naruto-kun mau hadiah apa?'_

'_Hadiah ya… Saat ini aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah apapun selain kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha.'_

Masih segar dalam ingatan Hinata bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, jelas bahwa pemuda itu begitu menginginkan kepulangan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke…

Hinata harus kembali mengingat jasa pemuda ini dalam membantu Naruto mengalahkan Madara Uchiha, jasa yang tidak mungkin terlupakan begitu saja. Terlebih saat ia mengetahui rahasia kelam klan Uchiha yang membuat Sasuke menjadi _nuke-nin_. Sekedar penjelasan, bukan Hinata saja yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Hokage sama telah menjelaskan semuanya pada rakyat Konoha agar mereka bersedia menerima kembali Uchiha Sasuke, yang pada akhirnya sia-sia karena Sasuke kembali meninggalkan Konoha tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah kembali menjadi bagian dari desa itu. Pintu maaf terbuka lebar untuknya.

Berbagai cara telah digunakan oleh Naruto dan Sakura, tetapi hasilnya nihil, entah alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu tidak ingin kembali ke desa kelahirannya ini. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke kembali heh? Hal yang sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh Hinata. Hinata tidak pernah serendah ini sebelumnya, tetapi jika Sakura yang lumayan dekat dengan Sasuke saja tidak bisa membuat pria itu kembali, bagaimana dengannya? _Impossible_.

"Hinata-chan!"

Lamunan Hinata terhenti kala lavender indahnya menangkap sosok Kiba dan Shino berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya, mereka memang janjian untuk bertemu di tempat ini dalam rangka mengerjakan misi yang baru saja diberikan oleh Hokage-sama pada tim mereka.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," Shino yang tahu bahwa Hinata sudah berada di tempat itu sejak tadi meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Ti-tidak masalah."

"Haaahh! Aku tidak habis pikir Hokage-sama memberikan kita misi tidak penting disaat musim dingin begini, keluar rumah saja aku malas." Keluh Kiba.

Hinata tersenyum maklum, misi mereka kali ini memang tidak begitu penting, mencari beberapa jenis tumbuhan yang akan diracik sebagai obat oleh para _medic-nin_ Konoha dengan jumlah masing-masing 400 buah. Misi ini sangat cocok untuk kelompok mereka, serangga Shino akan sangat membantu untuk menemukan tumbuhan tersebut, penciuman Kiba –beserta Akamaru juga sangat membantu dalam hal ini, dan untuk pertahanan, Byakugan milik Hinata lah yang akan berperan penting dalam mendeteksi cakra yang kiranya akan berbahaya untuk mereka.

"Se-sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, udara semakin dingin. Se-sepertinya akan ada badai salju," ujar Hinata berspekulasi.

"Aku setuju, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Ujar Shino menyetujui.

Dengan malas Kiba mulai mengikuti dua sosok yang lebih dahulu bergerak di hadapannya, Hinata benar, cuaca yang tidak mendukung ini pertanda bahwa badai salju akan segera tiba. Bukan hal yang begitu berbahaya memang –setidaknya untuk mereka bagi para ninja, namun tetap saja akan sangat-sangat merepotkan.

**XxXxXxX**

Brakk!

Hinata meringis pelan saat punggungnya menghantam batang pohon yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya, mata lavendernya lantas menatap ngeri pada sosok yang kini tengah mencekik lehernya pelan. Kiba dan Shino telah ambruk beberapa menit yang lalu, dan yang tersisa kini hanya dia dan sang pelaku yang saling berhadapan memandang satu sama lain.

Tidak pernah Hinata sangka sebelumnya bahwa dalam misi sederhananya kali ini akan mempertemukannya dengan sosok yang paling tidak pernah diduganya. 400 km dari Konoha, baik dirinya maupun Kiba dan Shino melihat sosok itu, sosok yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka, sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan _Nuke-nin_ yang paling diharapkan kepulangannya oleh Naruto.

Terbayang bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencoba membujuk pemuda itu kembali ke Konoha. Walau pada akhirnya –dan ia sudah memprediksikan hal ini- akan berakhir dalam sebuah pertarungan. Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke kuat, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sekuat ini, bahkan sepertinya kata 'kuat'pun masih belum bisa menggambarkan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha terakhir itu.

Badai salju akan segera tiba sebentar lagi, terbukti dengan semakin banyaknya salju yang bertebaran seolah menjadi latar tersendiri bagi pertemuan Sasuke dan Hinata. Awan begitu mendung, membuat suasana saat itu lumayan gelap karena tidak adanya sinar matahari. Hitam dan putih, langit yang menghitam dan bumi yang putih. Sama seperti dirinya dan Sasuke saat ini. Hitam dan putih.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan, Konoha?"

Hinata bergidik menyadari betapa dinginnya suara itu, ditambah aura kelam yang sejak tadi mengelilingi pria itu. Meski demikian, Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang jahat. Tangan pria itu tidak benar-benar mencekiknya, karena ia tidak merasakan sakit pada leher jenjangnya. Hinata tidak tahu apakah Sasuke yang terlalu kuat atau kedua rekannya –Kiba dan Shino yang terlalu lemah, padahal ia tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya menggunakan jurus ringan yang tidak berbahaya, tetapi mereka tetap saja ambruk seperti orang mati.

"A-aku mohon, ke-kembalilah ke Konoha." Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, rasanya begitu sulit berbicara di hadapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlebih di tengah dinginnya cuaca saat ini.

"Kembali ke Konoha, hn? Apakah ini taktik baru kalian untuk menjebakku? Berkata seolah kalian benar-benar menginginkan kepulanganku?"

Hinata terperangah mendengar kalimat tersebut, setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu, apakah ia masih berpikir bahwa dunia masih membencinya?

"Ka-kau salah, Na-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san da-dan semua warga Konoha menginginkan kepulanganmu." Ujar Hinata berusaha meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kalian akan menerimaku begitu saja?" lagi, suara itu terdengar begitu dingin dan meremehkan, seolah kelimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hinata adalah kalimat termustahil yang pernah didengarnya.

"Ka-kami sudah mengetahuinya, U-Uchiha-san. A-aku dan semua warga Konoha tahu, te-tentang alasan kau meninggalkan Konoha."

"Kalian tahu apa, hah?"

"Akhh!" Hinata meringis saat merasakan cengkraman di lehernya kian mengerat hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit, meski pada akhirnya pemilik tangannya itu kembali melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"U-Uchiha Itachi."

DEG.

Wajah Sasuke tampak menegang saat mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Ho-Hokage-sama telah memberitahu kami tentang semua pengorbanan Itachi, a-alasan mengapa ia membantai klan Uchiha, meninggalkan Konoha da-dan menjadi anggoa Akatsuki."

"…"

"Se-semua itu cukup menjelaskan alasan mengapa kau berniat menghancurkan Konoha. Ka-kami turut berduka, U-Uchiha-san. Da-dan karena kami tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu kelam itu, satu-satunya yang bisa kami perbuat untuk membalas kebaikan Uchiha Itachi hanya dengan menerimamu kembali pulang ke Konoha."

"Ck, hanya itu? Kalian mungkin hanya berkata di mulut saja," Sasuke mendecih pelan seraya menatap sosok Hinata tajam.

"Ti-tidak! Ka-kau tidak tahu bagaimana Na-Naruto-kun dan Hokage-sama berusaha mati-matian untuk menghapus status _nuke-nin_ yang melekat padamu, dan kau harus tahu bagaimana warga Konoha berusaha membangun kembali kompleks kediaman Uchiha dengan harapan kau akan pulang dan membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Se-semua itu karena mereka tulus menginginkan kepulanganmu."

"Mereka semua akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau kembali ke Konoha." Kali ini Hinata benar-benar memasang tampang serius, demi meyakinkan Uchiha Sasuke agar kembali ke desa kelahirannya.

"Pulanglah." Sasuke melepas cengkramannya pada leher Hinata, kemudian berbalik arah dan hendak meninggalkan gadis itu walau pada akhirnya tangan gadis itu berhasil menahannya.

"Tidak! Ku-kumohon, Uchiha-san. Kumohon, kembalilah ke Konoha. A-aku akan melakukan apapun a-asal kau bersedia kembali."

Hinata tidak peduli lagi akan apa yang tengah diperbuatnya saat ini, memeluk seorang Uchiha Sasuke serta meraung-raung memohon agar pemuda itu mengabulkan permintaannya. Tidak ada cara lain, hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk membahagiakan Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dan mulai menatapnya.

Sasuke terdiam seolah mempertimbangkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hinata, sedang gadis yang tengah memeluknya kini juga terdiam meski batinnya terus mengucapkan permohonan pada _Kami-sama_.

"Angkat wajahmu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata membelalak terkejut saat Uchiha Sasuke menyebut namanya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu mengetahui namanya. Sejujurnya ia berharap sebaliknya, agar kelak ia tidak usah berurusan dengan pria itu lagi.

"Hanya klan Hyuuga yang memiliki mata bening sepertimu, dan kedua rekanmu tadi memanggilmu Hinata." Seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata, Sasuke mengutarakan mengapa ia bisa mengetahui nama Hinata.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha, dengan satu syarat."

Seolah mendapatkan kembali harapannya yang telah lama hilang, senyum Hinata mengembang begitu saja. Lavender indahnya lantas memandang sosok Sasuke dengan pandangan terimakasih yang sangat mendalam.

"A-aku akan melakukan apapun." Takut Sasuke akan berubah pikiran, Hinata menjawab dengan cepat tawaran Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kau. Hyuuga Hinata. Akan membantuku membangun kembali klan Uchiha."

DEG.

**XxXxXxX**

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha, dan sampai saat ini pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiaan yang terus tertera di wajah tampannya. Naruto tidak menyangka, sama sekali tidak menyangka. Dua minggu yang lalu ia bersama Sakura dipanggil ke ruang Hokage, dan di sanalah ia untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa waktu ini kembali melihat wajah sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Menurut penuturan Hokage, Tim delapan lah –khususnya Hinata- yang telah berhasil membujuk pria itu untuk kembali ke Konoha. Merasa aneh karena orang yang bersangkutan –Hinata- justru terlihat murung, Naruto mengabaikan keanehan itu dan lebih memilih untuk berbahagia karena kepulangan Sasuke.

Hingga dua minggu berlalu barulah Naruto sadar, tepatnya saat ia kembali berlatih di tempat latihan tim tujuh seperti biasanya.

"Haahh, kenapa Sasuke tidak mau berlatih di tempat ini ya?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan saat kedua tim yang berlatih di tempat itu tengah menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Kau lupa, Jidat? Sasuke 'kan tidak menyukai keramaian." Ujar Ino menimpali.

"Si Teme bilang dia lebih senang berlatih sendiri di hutan dekat kompleks Uchiha." Ujar Naruto kemudian.

"_Sou ka…_"

Hening… keenam sosok yang berada di tempat itu tampak sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

"Ng… rasanya ada yang aneh," Chouji tiba-tiba saja berujar seraya mengeluarkan mimik wajah yang tengah berpikir keras.

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu," sambung Ino kemudian.

Tap… tap… tap…

Derap langkah yang terdengar begitu tergesa-gesa menyapa indera pendengaran mereka, beberapa detik kemudian tampaklah Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang berlari-lari kecil dengan bungkusan sederhana di tangannya.

"Ah!" Seru Ino dan Chouji bersamaan.

"Eh?" lagi-lagi keduanya berseru bersamaan saat sosok Hinata menghilang dari pandangan mereka bahkan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu! Pantas saja terasa aneh, sejak kapan Hinata berhenti membuatkanmu bekal?" cerocos Ino kemudian, _aquamarine_ miliknya lantas menatap Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"A-aku tidak tahu…" Ya, Naruto memang tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Hinata tidak lagi mendatanginya dan membuatkannya bekal makan siang. Inilah keanehan yang dirasanya semenjak kedatangan Sasuke, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

Entahlah. Awalnya Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun, tetapi seiring dengan keanehan yang dirasakannya, ia kini sadar bahwa ia merasa kehilangan. Kealpaan Hinata disetiap latihan paginya membuatnya terasa ganjil, rasanya ada yang hilang dari dirinya.

Sementara Naruto terdiam dengan semua kegalauannya, Sakura lantas menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara khawatir, sedih dan sebagainya. Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto mulai menyadari arti kehadiran Hinata di sisinya, dan jujur saja, itulah hal yang paling ditakutkannya setelah perasaannya mulai tumbuh pada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

**XxXxXxX**

Hinata mengatur nafasnya sebelum melangkah mendekati sosok pemuda yang sedang beristirahat di salah satu batang pohon maple yang memutih karena tertutup salju, wajahnya jelas menampakkan ketakutan karena tahu kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Kau terlambat."

"_Go-gomen_." Hinata tertunduk saat mendengar suara dingin tersebut, dan meski ia tidak melihatnya, Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke tengah menatapnya saat ini.

"Kemarilah, aku lapar." Berusaha tidak menakuti Hinata, Sasuke setidaknya memperlembut nada suaranya, pemuda itu lantas menggeser posisinya dan memberi isyarat pada Hinata agar gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan wajah merona –tentu saja, Hinata pun melangkah mendekat dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke, tangan mungilnya lalu menyodorkan sekotak _bento_ pada pemuda di sebelahnya tersebut.

Hinata memang terlambat, tidak, lebih tepatnya sangat terlambat. Jika dulu ia hanya akan datang saat waktu makan siang tiba untuk memberikan Naruto bekal, kali ini berbeda. Sasuke berkata bahwa ia adalah gadis lemah, dan oleh karenanya pemuda itu menawarkan untuk menjadi pelatihnya sementara sebagai konsekuensi dari bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Hinata.

Ya, pertukaran setara. Sasuke melatihnya dan Hinata membuatkan pemuda itu makan siang. Walau pemuda itu sangatlah dingin dan bertolak belakang dengan Naruto, tetapi Hinata tidak memungkiri bahwa ia jauh merasa lebih nyaman dengannya, semua pelatihan Sasuke juga dapat diterimanya dengan baik, dan Hinata cukup merasakan efeknya.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita bukan?"

"Y-ya."

"…"

"Ta-tapi a-aku belum memberitahu keluargaku." Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku belum siap." Hinata tertunduk dengan wajah yang memerah, bagaimana mungkin ia tiba-tiba saja memberitahu keluarganya bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Sejauh ini, hanya Hokage lah yang tahu mengenai perjanjian mereka. Atas permintaan Hinata, Hokage setuju untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun dulu sebelum Hinata mengatakan semuanya pada keluarganya, termasuk Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata yang sejak tadi menunduk dalam, membuat lavender gadis itu bertemu pandangan dengan onyx miliknya. Kontan saja wajah Hinata terlihat semakin memerah, bersamaan dengan itu Hinata juga menyadari bahwa sosok yang tengah menatapnya ini benar-benar memiliki rupa seperti malaikat.

"Akhir musim dingin ini kita menikah."

"Eh? Ke-kena-"

"Kau harus tinggal bersamaku. Aku tidak mungkin hidup hanya dengan makan siang saja."

Hinata terperangah saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengalihkan wajahnya demi menyembunyikan rona merah yang tertera di wajah tampat tersebut, kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh pria itu… benar-benar tidak romantis!

Secara tidak langsung Sasuke menginginkan agar Hinata memasak untuknya, tapi sepertinya pria itu kurang tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkan hal itu dengan benar. Hinata sadar Sasuke bukanlah pria yang bisa mengeluarkan apa saja yang ada dalam pikirannya seperti Naruto, dan hal itu entah mengapa terasa lucu bagi Hinata.

"Hmmphh! Hihihihi," Hinata berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lebih besar lagi, tetapi saat mengingat kalimat Sasuke serat rona wajah pria itu mau tidak mau membuatnya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ia sedang menertawakan pemuda itu.

Di sisi lain, tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke yang tadinya mengalihkan wajahnya kini berbalik menatap Hinata lembut. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Hinata tertawa jika berada di dekatnya, biasanya gadis itu akan menunduk dengan suara bergetar seolah-olah dia -Sasuke akan menyerangnya kapanpun ia lengah.

"Teruslah tertawa, aku menyukainya."

"Eh?" Tawa Hinata terhenti tergantikan oleh rona merah yang kian menjalari pipi mulusnya, gadis itu tertunduk malu menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar." Tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Hinata, membuat gadis itu terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hinata masih sangat terkejut sehingga tidak mengatakan apapun, rasanya jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat seiring dengan keberadaan kepala Sasuke di pangkuannya, dan Hinata sadar bahwa ia menyukai sensasi itu. Lavendernya lantas menatap lembut pada sosok Sasuke yang telah memejamkan matanya, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi milik dari sosok yang tengah berada dalam pangkuannya ini. Mungkin, ini sudah saatnya ia benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Naruto di hatinya.

Seraya tersenyum lembut, Hinata lantas mencoba memejamkan kedua manik bening keunguan miliknya, menikmati sensai dingin dari salju yang menyelimuti sekitar mereka, juga sensasi hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya.

Sasuke sendiri belum benar-benar terlelap, pemuda itu tengah mengingat kembali saat pertama kali ia bertemu Hinata di hutan yang entah apa namanya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengajukan syarat yang terdengar konyol tersebut, ia tidak pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya dengan gadis itu, bahkan selama ia masih tinggal di Konoha dulu.

Sasuke benci orang lemah, tetapi tidak dengan Hinata. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa ingin melindungi seseorang karena kelemahannya, dan jalan terbaik ialah dengan memilikinya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang begitu ingin memiliki gadis itu, meski baru pertama kali bertemu, Hinata telah dengan sukses menarik perhatiannya.

Berada lebih dekat dengan Hinata selama beberapa minggu ini lantas membuat Sasuke sadar, bahwa ia telah terperangkap dalam pesona gadis itu. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata sejak pertemuan mereka di hutan beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia tidak menyesal mengajukan syarat itu pada Hinata, bahkan bersyukur karena yang membujuknya di hutan itu adalah Hinata. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya, ia bahkan menginginkan agar gadis ini selalu berada di sisinya setiap saat.

Beberapa ekor burung liar hinggap di salah satu ranting pohon tempat keduanya beristirahat, membuat salju yang sebelumnya menyelimuti ranting tersebut berjatuhan dan mengenai wajah Hinata maupun Sasuke. Tidak ada yang membuka kedua matanya, mengabaikan butiran-butiran salju yang mulai meleleh di rambut mereka, keduanya lebih memilih untuk tetap memejamkan mata dan menikmati kebersamaan yang terasa hangat bagaikan musim semi itu.

**XxXxXxX**

Hiashi membelalakkan kedua pupil beningnya saat mendengar penuturan putri sulungnya, raut keyakinan jelas terpancar dari lavender Hinata, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Hiashi melihatnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Hinata." Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, Hiashi berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh putri bungsunya tersebut hanyalah gurauan belaka.

"Aku serius, Tou-sama. Aku akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Lihat, bahkan Hinata tidak berbicara dengan gugup seperti biasanya.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya, menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Mata bening miliknya lantas kembali memandang Hinata tajam, seolah menyuruh Hinata untuk menarik kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak setuju." Untuk kali ini, hanya kalimat itulah yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tou-sama. Tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya, seorang Hyuuga tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Mohon Tou-sama memakluminya." Kali ini Hiashi cukup tersentak mendengar nada tegas yang keluar dari bibir Hinata, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa putrinya yang disangkanya lemah itu dapat mengeluarkan kalimat dengan nada ketegasan layaknya seorang pemimpin.

"Jangan memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Hinata! Kau mempunyai tanggung jawab pada klan!" hilang sudah kesabaran Hiashi, pemimpin klan itu kini tidak segan-segan lagi membentak putri sulungnya.

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi klan, Tou-sama. Aku tahu kalian tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai pewaris Souke. Dengan aku menjadi Uchiha, Hanabi bisa terlepas dari beban Bunke yang akan disandangnya kelak. Tou-sama juga tidak perlu repot lagi memikirkan berbagai alasan untuk melepas hak warisku."

Hinata mengutarakan pikirannya dengan begitu tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang sehingga membuat Hiashi lagi-lagi terkejut. Walau secara tidak langsung, Hinata kini tengah mengungkapkan bagaimana tersiksanya dia yang selama ini selalu dipandang remeh oleh klan, dan Hiashi cukup merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Aku permisi dulu, Tou-sama." Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya tersebut, Hinata melangkah keluar dari ruang pribadi Hiashi menuju kamar pribadinya.

Tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya begitu sakit saat mengutarakan kenyataan tersebut, ia tahu bahwa para tetua klan berusaha agar hak warisnya dialihkan pada Hanabi, walau itu adalah hal mustahil karena Hinata lah anak pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa inilah keputusan terbaik bagi dirinya dan klan, ia akan memulai segala sesuatunya dari awal bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Meski harus berlinang air mata, Hinata akan tetap teguh pada keputusannya, melepaskan marga Hyuuga yang melekat pada dirinya.

…

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Hinata, Hiashi masih memandangi tempat dimana Hinata berada sebelumnya. Mungkin ini salahnya karena terlalu termakan oleh kata-kata tetua klan sehingga ia mengabaikan perasaan Hinata.

Bukan salah Hinata jika putri sulungnya itu berpikir bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyayanginya dan lebih mementingkan Hanabi, bukan salah Hinata pula jika gadis itu juga berpikir bahwa ia akan mengalihkan hak warisnya pada Hanabi. Itu semua adalah salahnya.

Tapi sungguh demi apapun, Hiashi sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan Hanabi sebagai pengganti Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata tidak bisa memimpin klan seorang diri, dan oleh karenanya ia berencana untuk menjodohkan Hinata dengan Neji. Neji akan mampu membimbing Hinata, dan tidak akan ada masalah dengan hal itu. Hanabi sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apakah pada akhirnya ia menjadi Bunke atau Souke, takdir telah menetapkannya sejak awal.

Hiashi melatih Hanabi, dengan harapan putri bungsunya itu menjadi Bunke yang dapat diandalkan dan melindungi kakaknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Hiashi tahu bahwa Hinata lemah, oleh karena itu ia akan berusaha membuat Hinata dikelilingi dengan sosok-sosok yang dapat diandalkannya. Jika ia tidak bisa membuat Hinata menjadi lebih kuat, maka ia akan membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling Hinata menjadi lebih kuat. Hiashi akan melakukan apapun agar Hinata mendapat perlindungan, meski tidak ada yang tahu tentang jalan pikirannya tersebut.

Menikah dengan Uchiha, hal itu berarti bahwa Hinata akan melepas marga Hyuuga dan meninggalkan klan. Tidak! Hiashi tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Hinata akan menikah, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa putrinya itu akan memilih untuk menikahi orang asing yang bukan anggota klan Hyuuga.

Hiashi tidak pernah sanggup melepas Hinata, karena hanya Hinata dan Hanabi lah yang merupakan peninggalan berharga dari almarhumah istrinya. Menjadi Istri Uchiha Sasuke akan membuat Hinata terlepas darinya. Hiashi tidak akan lagi melihat wajah putrinya di pagi hari, menikmati sarapan yang disiapkan olehnya, ataupun memandangi rupa putri sulungnya yang merupakan kopian sempurna dari wajah istrinya.

Tidak, bukan itu yang diinginkan Hiashi. Ia hanya ingin agar baik Hinata maupun Hanabi tetap berada di sisinya terlepas dari status Souke dan Bunke. Hiashi tidak ingin kehilangan salah satunya, tidak akan pernah.

"Tou-sama."

Hiashi menoleh saat mendengar suara Hanabi yang memanggilnya, wajah sendunya lantas tersenyum karena tahu bahwa putri bungsunya itu pasti telah mendengar percakapannya dengan Hinata tadi.

"Ayah serahkan padamu, Hanabi. Berusahalah agar kakakmu tidak meninggalkan klan."

**XxXxXxX**

"Hanabi…" Hinata menggumamkan nama dari sosok yang baru saja memasuki kamar pribadinya bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Katakan Nee-san, apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan klan Hyuuga?" Hanabi menatap tajam sosok Hinata, berdiri tegak di hadapan gadis itu dan berbicara dengan lantang layaknya ayahnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan klan Hyuuga," jawab Hinata tenang, wajah cantiknya memamerkan seulas senyuman.

"Lalu apa yang Nee-san maksud dengan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sudah Hinata duga, Hanabi pasti sudah mengetahuinya.

"Mengganti marga bukan berarti meninggalkan klan, Hana-chan. Sampai mati pun aku tetap murni berdarah Hyuuga." Lagi, Hinata mencoba menjawab dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Tapi kau melepaskan hak warismu! Kau melepaskan begitu saja tanggung jawabmu!" Lagi, Hanabi menatap sosok Hinata tajam, tidak dapat dipungkiri ia begitu kecewa dengan keputusan Hinata.

"Tidak, sejak awal bukan aku yang akan menjadi pewaris Hyuuga. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita, kau tidak akan menjadi Bunke seperti Neji-nii." Hinata memandang sayu sosok adik yang berdiri di hadapannya, berusaha menyampaikan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Aku tidak perlu itu! Sejak awal aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Bunke, dan aku tidak pernah ingin mengubahnya. Nee-san lah yang akan memimpin klan ini." Berusaha tidak terisak, Hanabi menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin Hinata meninggalkannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu menjadi Bunke, Hana-chan. Aku tidak mau orang-orang di luar sana memandang kita berbeda. Mereka memujaku dan sebaliknya memandang remeh dirimu hanya karena kau golongan Bunke, golongan rendahan klan Hyuuga, padahal kita berasal dari orang tua yang sama, darah yang sama!"

"Nee-"

"Cukup aku saja yang merasakannya, Hana-chan." Hinata menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya tatkala mengingat bagaimana para anggota klan memperlakukannya.

"Nee-san pikir aku tidak tersiksa melihat orang-orang di sekitar kita meremehkanmu? Bahkan Tou-san juga melakukannya. Meski aku ditakdirkan menjadi Bunke, aku tetaplah adikmu. Aku yang akan menjadi kuat demi Nee-san, aku yang akan melindungi Nee-san, aku yang akan mendorong Nee-san dari dalam demi menjadi pemimpin yang baik bagi klan kita." Perlahan tapi pasti, Hanabi mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih tertunduk, direngkuhnya tubuh kakaknya erat seraya berusaha memahami apa yang masing-masing dari mereka rasakan.

"Aku mohon, tetaplah di sini, Nee-san."

…

Hiashi berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok putri bungsunya yang tengah melamun seraya memandang langit yang diliputi cahaya matahari senja, pria berkepala empat tersebut lantas mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hanabi.

"Hinata-nee akan meninggalkan kita, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Hiashi menangkap nada pilu dalam kalimat tersebut, ia tahu bahwa Hanabi tengah menangis dalam diam. Bagi sebagian besar orang, mereka berpikir bahwa keduanya sama sekali tidak peduli pada Hinata. Tapi anggapan itu salah total, keduanyalah yang paling membutuhkan Hinata. Hinata adalah sosok kakak sekaligus ibu bagi Hanabi, dan Hinata adalah sosok penjelmaan serta harta peninggalan dari almarhumah sang istri bagi Hiashi. Namun keadaan menuntut mereka untuk berlaku sebaliknya, dan hal itulah yang paling disesali keduanya saat ini.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Untuk pertama kali Hiashi mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hanabi tersenyum miris seraya memandang wajah tegas milik ayahnya.

"Nee-san bilang, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Uchiha terakhir itu. Neesan juga bilang, bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasa benar-benar dibutuhkan oleh seseorang."

Hiashi menarik nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum miris seraya memandangi langit sore.

"Hinata hanya tidak tahu, bahwa kita lah yang paling membutuhkannya."

**XxXxXxX**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, waktu yang masih sangat awal untuk memasuki alam mimpi. Tetapi kelelahan yang dirasakan Hinata memaksanya untuk tidur saat itu juga, sayangnya sebuah ketukan kasar dari pintu kamarnya mengganggu indera pendengarannya saat ia baru saja memejamkan kedua matanya beberapa menit.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, terlebih saat mendengar suara Hanabi yang memanggilnya dengan nada yang penuh kecemasan, Hinata segera berlari dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Lavender indahnya kontan menangkap sosok Hanabi yang tengah memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tou-sama!" Hinata mulai panik saat Hanabi menyebut kata 'Tou-sama', sebagai seorang anak ia tentu khawatir akan keadaan ayahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Tou-sama?" Hinata lantas bertanya dengan nada yang juga diliputi kecemasan.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu Tou-sama pergi menuju kediaman Uchiha seorang diri, aku mengetahuinya karena seseorang melihatnya berjalan menuju kompleks Uchiha!"

Hinata terbelalak mendengar penuturan Hanabi, apa yang ayahnya lakukan di kediaman Uchiha? Hinata tidak ingin berpikiran negatif, tetapi tetap saja khawatir akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan mengingat kejadian sore tadi.

"Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Setelah mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu, Hinata sesegera mungkin menyusul Hiashi menuju kompleks Uchiha. Bagaimanapun keduanya adalah sosok yang minim bicara, dan Hinata takut akan terjadi kesalahpahaman karena hal itu.

"Tou-sama!" Mengabaikan tata karma, Hinata masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Lavender indahnya lantas membulat sempurna saat mendapati sosok ayahnya yang kini berlutut tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Dapat Hinata lihat raut keterkejutan juga terpatri di wajah Sasuke, bagaimanapun tak seorangpun akan menyangka sosok pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang terhormat itu akan berlutut begitu saja di hadapan seseorang.

"Tou-"

"Kumohon…" Langkah Hinata terhenti saat mendengar suara Hiashi, baik ia maupun Sasuke kini memandang ke arah pria pemimpin klan Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kumohon, ini permintaanku satu-satunya. Jaga putriku sebaik mungkin, dan lindungi dia seperti kau melindungi nyawamu."

Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke selanjutnya hanya bisa terperangah mendengar kalimat memohon yang terlontar dari bibir Hiashi Hyuuga.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

Yay, special fic for **400 Feathers of Devil and Angel **(**400FODNA**)…

Mungkin gak masuk kategori sih, soalnya bukan oneshot^^'a. ini aja total ada 19 halaman, klo diterusin bisa sampe 30-an mungkin, dan saya yakin readers akan kesulitan atau bahkan bosan membacanya jika sepanjang itu^^'a

Jadi, terserah admin saja apakah ini masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai fic perayaan **400FODNA** to bukan^^'a

Oh, ya…

Mungkin ini sangat jauh dari tema maupun judul, tapi mau gimana lagi, yang terpikir cuma ini dan sangat sulit bagi saya sekarang ini untuk menentukan judul ==b

Romance SasuHina-nya juga kurang ya? Chap ini memang khusus membahas mengenai klan Hyuuga dan sedikit mengenai perasaan Naruto dan Sakura, tapi chap depan akan full SasuHina! Tenang, Cuma dua chapter kok =D

Chap depan juga akan sedikit lebih nyambung dengan judul, dan saya janji akan mengapdet fic ini sebelum **400FODNA** berakhir =D –walau itu berarti saya harus mengesampingkan fic Devil's Bad love dan My Angel Wife^^'a-

Kata terakhir, semoga kalian bersedia meninggalkan jejak di kolom review^^

_Jaa, na!_


	2. Chapter 2

Harusnya Hinata sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan saat berita tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha terungkap, tapi tetap saja… ini memalukan! Bagaimana tidak? Di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju tempat Sasuke latihan, semua mata pasti tertuju padanya. Baik para ninja Konoha, ataupun para rakyat biasa yang mendiami negara HI.

Terkadang Hinata mendengar bisik-bisik yang pastinya membicarakan dirinya dengan Sasuke, entah itu menyangkut hal buruk ataupun sebaliknya, tapi sungguh hal itu lebih baik dibanding dengan sikap teman-temannya yang dengan frontalnya menggodanya di depan umum. Kalimat-kalimat seperti 'Hinata, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?' atau '_Ohayou_, nyonya Uchiha!' sudah seringkali terdengar dari mulut para ninja Konoha terutama para kenalannya, dan itu membuatnya sangat sangat malu.

Hinata tidak habis pikir tentang pernikahan ini, demi tuhan! Bahkan tahun ini umurnya baru menginjak delapan belas tahun! Oke, Hinata memang menyanggupi saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan akhir musim dingin ini. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir… apakah hal ini tidak terlalu cepat?

Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke menginginkan kebangkitan klan Uchiha, dan itu berarti ia harus memberikan Sasuke keturunan, dan itu berarti Hinata harus menjadi seorang IBU diusia yang masih BELASAN tahun! Argghh… rasanya Hinata ingin meledak sekarang juga!

Meski begitu, Hinata tidak memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat membayangkan bahwa ia akan menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke akhir musim dingin ini. Sasuke yang sejak dulu digilai oleh para _kunoichi_ Konoha, Sasuke yang jenius, Sasuke yang kuat, dan segala kesempurnaan yang ada pada diri pria itu akan menjadi miliknya saat akhir musim dingin tiba.

"Hinata! Kau pasti mau ke tempat Uchiha 'kan?"

Sebuah sapaan ringan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata tentang segala kesempurnaan milik Sasuke, gadis bersurai indigo itu lantas berbalik dan mendapati Tenten yang sedang tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

"I-iya, ka-kami akan latihan bersama pagi ini." Hinata menjawab seadanya seraya mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kain pembungkus bekal makan siang yang sejak tadi tergantung di kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Hihihi, ya sudah. Kau sebaiknya bergerak cepat, aku tidak mau disalahkan oleh uchiha itu kalau kau terlambat."

Selalu begini, setiap pagi di perjalanannya menuju tempat latihan, seseorang pasti akan menghadangnya untuk sekedar menggodanya, dan Hinata tidak akan semalu ini andai saja itu terjadi di tempat yang sepi tanpa ada warga yang ikut tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Hhh… ya-ya sudah. A-aku duluan, Tenten-san. _Jaa_."

Tanpa menoleh lagi Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, ia tidak ingin lagi mendapat godaan serupa bahkan saat rona di wajahnya belum hilang sedikitpun. Namun keinginan gadis itu tampaknya harus sirna saat lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang menyerukan namanya, meski kali ini tidak dengan nada jahil seperti sebelumnya.

"Hinata."

DEG.

Hinata terdiam, bukan karena sengaja, melainkan karena memang bibirnya tidak mampu mengucapkan kalimat apapun saat ini. Di antara semua orang, kenapa harus pria di hadapannya ini yang memanggilnya?

"Naruto-kun…"

.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, Canon,dll.

**DLDR** n.n

**Disclaimer : ** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family & Friendship

.

.

**Black and White**

Naruto memandang sendu pada sosok Hinata yang kini makin menjauh darinya, ada rasa kehilangan yang menyeruak saat tahu bahwa arah tujuan gadis itu bukan lagi ke arahnya. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa rasanya begitu sakit saat mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata akan menikah dengan Sasuke.

Bukan tanpa alasan sikap Naruto yang selama ini terkesan tidak peka dengan kehadiran Hinata, ia hanya tidak ingin memberikan harapan pada gadis itu sementara hatinya hanyalah milik Sakura. Tapi segalanya kini berbeda, ketidakberadaan gadis itu di sisinya belakangan ini justru membuat dadanya begitu sesak, sangat sesak dibanding saat melihat Sakura yang menangisi kepergian Sasuke dulu.

'_Naruto-kun…'_

Suara lembut gadis itu kembali terngiang dalam otaknya, suara lembut yang dulu selalu mengisi harinya. Dalam pembicaraan singkat tanpa arti yang mereka lakukan beberapa detik lalu, Naruto kini menjadi ragu apakah eksistensinya masih ada di hati gadis itu.

Hinata bahkan mengucapkan namanya dengan lancar, tidak gagap seperti kebiasaannya sejak masih di akademi dulu. Rona merah di wajahnya masih ada, tapi Naruto tahu rona merah itu tidak sebanyak dulu dan kini mempunyai makna yang berbeda.

Sekali lagi mata biru safirnya memandang ke arah dimana Hinata tadinya berada, berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya terasa begitu perih. Sedikit banyak Naruto masih melihat ada cinta di mata gadis itu untuknya, dan ia akan memperjuangkan cinta itu. Mungkin ini akan menyakiti Sasuke, sahabatnya. Tapi jika memang Hinata masih mencintainya dan memilihnya, maka ia tidak akan sungkan bahkan untuk bersujud di hadapan Sasuke demi meminta Hinata kembali padanya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ka-kau begadang lagi?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada cemas saat mendapati warna hitam di sekitar mata indah Sasuke, ini bukan pertama kalinya, bahkan sejak kedatangan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha Hinata selalu melihat kantung mata tebal itu.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Ka-kalau begitu ka-kau istirahat saja dulu, ti-tidak usah memaksakan diri latihan."

Hinata bahkan tidak terkejut lagi saat Sasuke tanpa sungkan membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Hinata, karena bagi gadis itu, hal ini merupakan salah satu rutinitas mereka di sela latihan. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke tidak bisa tidur, sedang jika bersamanya seperti saat ini pria itu selalu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Sasuke sendiri tanpa ragu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggul gadis yang tengah menjadi 'bantal' sementaranya itu, memeluknya erat seraya menyesap aroma lavender yang begitu menenangkan baginya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya semalam, bukan hanya semalam saja, bahkan sejak kedatangannya kembali ke Konoha. Mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu selalu menghampirinya, membuatnya takut bahkan untuk sekedar menutup mata. Saat di mana semua klannya harus dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri, saat dimana Itachi mati demi dirinya, saat dimana ia hampir saja menghancurkan Konoha dengan tangannya sendiri, semua itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk diingat, terlebih untuk dimimpikan.

Tapi semua itu berbeda jika ia bersama Hinata, entah mengapa gadis itu mampu membuat semua mimpi buruknya hilang seketika. Sasuke merasa nyaman tidur dalam pangkuan Hinata, rasa yang sama saat ia tertidur di pangkuan Mikoto dulu. Sasuke tahu ia akan mendapatkan semua kasih sayang yang masih ia butuhkan dari sosok Hinata, meski bukan itu yang benar-benar ia inginkan darinya, karena yang Sasuke benar-benar inginkan saat ini adalah agar Hinata bisa mencintainya.

Semua tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto, tapi itu bukan alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menyerah soal Hinata. Rasanya begitu bahagia melihat sikap Hinata yang berusaha melupakan semua perasaannya pada Naruto demi dirinya, dan lebih bahagia lagi saat mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat ia mendapatkan restu dari Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hinata sendiri sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan perasaannya pada Naruto saat ini, meski ia akui ia masih canggung jika bertemu pria itu. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa sakit lagi saat melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura.

Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas di pangkuannya, rasa bahagia lantas dirasakannya kala mengingat bagaimana pria itu tersenyum kepadanya. Hanya seulas senyum tipis, tidak lebar ataupun seceria senyum Naruto. Tapi senyuman Sasuke mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan melupakan semua kegalauannya, dan entah sejak kapan Hinata menjadi selalu ingin melihat senyum tersebut.

_**Yume miru hitomi ni sekai wa utsukushiku mieta kedo**__**…  
>U<strong>__**tagau koto o oboete hito wa okubyou ni natteiku no?**_

[_The world we dream to see is beautiful, but… do we become such cowards one we remember distrust?_]

_**Moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo kamawanai**__**  
><strong>__**Watashi ga sono egao o mamoru kara**_

[_If I were to lose our place to return to, I wouldn't care , I just want to protect that smile of yours._]

_**Hoshino kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya**__**ushinaitaku nai mono mo zenbu  
>Nan ni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai**__**  
><strong>__**Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nanimokamo**_

[_These countless meetings and separations, these things I don't want to lose, and everything else, I don't think I have need for them now. I simply want to see you as I stay by your side, through happiness, sadness, or whatever else._]

_**Kimi kara moratta yuuki no kakera**__**  
><strong>__**Kimi dake ni ageru watashi no kokoro ni saku hana o**_

[_You gave me a small piece of courage, so I want to give you the flower blooming in my heart._]

_**Afuredasu namida ga oshietekureta**__**  
><strong>__**Nakushicha ikenai mono wa zenbu**__**  
><strong>__**Ano koro no mama kokoro no naka ni aru**__**  
><strong>__**Taiyou no you na kimi no egao ga**__**  
><strong>__**Konna ni mo watashi no koto tsuyoku suru**_

[_You taught me the reason for my tears, how is not good to lose anyone, and everything else. Sleeping in my heart is your smile as bright as the sun, that smile can even make someone like me stronger._]

_**Ima kara koko kara hajimeyou yo**__**  
><strong>__**Futari no ashita o hajimeyou yo**__**  
><strong>__**Umareta mama no kimochi de iyou yo**__**  
><strong>__**Natsukaze ni yureta hana no you ni**__**  
><strong>__**Ima kono isshun o sakihokorou**_

[_Let's start here now, let's start our future now, let's be true to ourselves. Like a flower swaying in the summer breeze, let's bloom this very instance. _]

"Kau memiliki suara yang indah."

Hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang disangkanya masih tertidur, wajahnya lantas memerah menyadari bahwa pemuda itu mendengar nyanyian –asal-asalannya- tadi. Hinata memang sengaja mengusir kebosanan yang melandanya dengan bernyanyi, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mendengarnya.

"A-no, ka-kau sudah bangun?" pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja Sasuke sudah bangun.

"Hn, tapi aku masih ngantuk, jadi biarkan seperti ini dulu." Sasuke tersenyum simpul saat menyadari wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah karena perbuatannya.

Keduanya lantas terdiam, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus membelai tubuh mereka. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap bahwa ini membosankan, tapi bagi keduanya, diam adalah salah satu cara bagi mereka untuk menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain tanpa harus diwakili oleh kata. Cukup perasaan hangat yang menjalari hati masing-masing.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hinata…"

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara yang mampu membuat hatinya kembali bergetar, Naruto. Gadis bermata putih keunguan tersebut lantas menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"A-ada apa, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Naruto menatap Hinata tajam, membuat gadis di hadapannya sedikit takut karenanya.

"Te-tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Sasuke?"

DEG.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menanyakan hal itu.

"A-aku…"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

DEG.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mencintainya, se-setidaknya belum. Tapi aku menyayangi Sasuke-kun, a-aku yakin aku bisa mencintainya suatu saat nanti." Ujar Hinata mantap.

"Kau-"

"A-aku tahu Naruto-kun khawatir dengan Sasuke-kun, ta-tapi percayalah, a-aku tidak akan menyakitinya."

Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan Hinata, gadis itu salah menangkap maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ti-tidak, aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakitinya. Hanya saja…"

"?" Hinata terdiam menanti kalimat Naruto yang terputus, gadis itu lantas merasa tidak nyaman saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto menatapnya sendu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata."

DEG.

"…"

"…"

"A-aku… Na-Naruto-kun bicara apa? Bukankah Sakura-san selalu ada di sampingmu?" Hinata mencoba tersenyum tulus saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Tidak ada Sakura, tidak juga Sasuke. Mungkin aku terlambat, dan aku minta maaf karena baru menyadarinya. Tapi aku serius, Hinata. Aku rindu saat di mana kau selalu berada di sisiku, aku… aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tentu saja terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang pria itu menyadari arti Hinata dalam hidupnya? Apakah pemuda itu tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata selama ini?

"Ke-kenapa baru sekarang?" Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar, butir-butir bening kini mulai mengalir di kedua pipi mulusnya.

" Maaf." Pada akhirnya, tidak ada kata lain selain maaf yang bisa diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Terlambat, sudah terlambat, Naruto-kun. Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun. Ka-"

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya, Hinata! Dan aku tahu kalau perasaanmu padaku sama sekali belum berubah," potong Naruto, ia tidak ingin mendengat kalimat penolakan dari Hinata, rasanya ia tidak sanggup.

"Ka-kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggumu? A-aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih di Akademi, da-dan aku selalu berusaha berada di sisimu sejak saat itu. Ta-tapi yang Naruto-kun lihat hanya Sakuran-san saja, bahkan kau tidak pernah menoleh sedikitpun padaku. A-aku lelah, Na-Naruto. A-aku bukan boneka yang bisa selamanya menunggu sampai kau mau melihatku."

"Maafkan aku, sungguh, maafkan aku. Pada akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sakura, dia hanya obsesi cinta pertamaku yang tidak pernah kugapai. Aku tidak sadar bahwa hatiku kini menjadi milik seorang gadis yang sejak dulu selalu berada di sisiku, aku-"

"Cu-cukup!" Hinata memotong kalimat Naruto dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi, membuat Naruto seketika terdiam karenanya.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi apapun yang kau katakan saat ini tidak akan mengubah apapun. Meski belum bisa mencintai Sasuke-kun, ta-tapi aku tetap memilih untuk bersamanya. "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Dengan perasaan kita?"

"Cukup Naruto-kun, jangan mengatakan apapun lagi tentang perasaan kita. A-aku yakin aku bisa bahagia bersama Sasuke-kun, da-dan aku harap kau juga bisa bahagia bersama Sakura-san."

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto kini terdiam, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dari emosi yang kini meluap-meluap. Ingin rasanya Naruto memeluk gadis di hadapannya itu dan memohon agar mereka dapat memulainya dari awal kembali, tapi ia tau, hanya dengan melihat mata gadis itu saja ia tahu bahwa semua itu akan sia-sia. Hinata sudah mantap untuk menghapus keberadaannya di hati gadis itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata melangkah menjauhi Naruto yang masih memandangnya. Ini adalah saat-saat tersulit dalam hidupnya, saat ia mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Tapi Hinata juga manusia, ia kenal dengan yang namanya luka dan sakit hati. Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang telah digoreskan oleh Naruto di hatinya, dan ia tidak dengan mudah melupakannya begitu saja. Sisi jahat dalam dirinya menginginkan agar Naruto merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Di samping itu, apapun yang terjadi Hinata telah memantapkan hati untuk tidak mengkhianati Sasuke.

**XxXxXxX**

Hinata tersenyum seraya memandangi langit malam Konoha yang saat ini dipenuhi bintang, ia merasa lebih baik setelah menangis selama beberapa jam. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan ia harus pulang sekarang sebelum membuat orang di rumahnya khawatir.

Sreettt.

DEG.

Tidak, kali ini jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang bukan karena hal yang sama seperti sore tadi. Melainkan karena siluet bayangan mencurigakan yang baru saja melintas di hadapannya.

"Byakugan!" Sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya, gadis itu lantas mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya dan mulai mendeteksi cakra yang dikiranya mencurigakan.

Benar saja, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada, ia dapat melihat aliran cakra yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, dan itu cukup mencurigakan mengingat sosok itu membawa sesuatu di tangannya yang sepertinya sangat dijaganya.

Hinata teringat sesuatu, gadis itu yakin pasti masih ada beberapa orang lagi yang menemani sosok itu. Hinata sudah berada di tempat itu berjam-jam yang lalu, bukan tidak mungkin kalau sosok mencurigakan itu sudah mengetahui keberadaannya sejak tadi, dan ini akan lebih parah jika sosok yang kini masih terdiam di tempatnya hanyalah umpan belaka.

DEG.

Hinata refleks berbalik saat merasakan cakra lain yang berada tepat di belakangnya, dugaannya tepat, sosok yang kini tengah diamatinya hanyalah umpan dan ia tidak sendiri. Gadis itu lantas mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, namun terlambat, karena jumlah musuh yang kini telah sukses mengelilinginya diluar perkirannya.

"Argghhh!" Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar saat salah satu dari mereka mulai menyerangnya dengan ninjutsu yang cukup hebat.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mencegat salah seorang bunke dari klan Hyuuga saat melihat orang itu berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah hutan di sebelah utara Konoha, dan entah mengapa firasat buruk mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

"Saya harus cepat-cepat, Hinata sama dalam bahaya!" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar nama Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak penyusup yang berkeliaran di Konoha untuk mencuri dokumen rahasia, dan mereka bukan sembarang ninja dengan level rendah. Baru-baru saja kami mendapat informasi bahwa nona Hinata tengah bertarung dengan penyusup itu, siapapun dari klan kami tentu bisa dengan mudah mengetahui siapa penyusup itu," jelas orang itu, nafasnya bahkan masih sangat memburu saat ia menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus cepat. Tempat itu lumayan jauh, dan aku khawatir bantuan belum datang dengan maksimal mengingat musuh kali ini bukan sembarang ninja."

Sasuke pun melepaskan orang itu dan membiarkannya pergi, jauh dalam hatinya ia merutuki sikap ceroboh Hinata. Mengapa gadis itu bisa berada di Hutan itu? Orang tadi benar, ninja yang disewa untuk mencuri dokumen penting desa pastilah bukan sembarang ninja, terlalu banyak resiko jika mempekerjakan ninja di bawah level jounin untuk pekerjaan berbahaya ini. Dengan kata lain, musuh yang dilawan oleh Hinata kali ini pastilah cukup kuat.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hinata!"

Hinata terkejut sekaligus lega saat melihat Naruto, Sakura, Kiba dan beberapa teman seangkatannya datang untuk membantunya. Jujur saja, Hinata tidak sanggup untuk bertarung lebih lama lagi.

"Na-Naru- arghh!"

Naruto terbelalak saat tubuh Hinata terlempar beberapa meter karena serangan musuh, mata safirnya lantas menatap marah pada ketiga musuh yang keadaannya juga tidak dapat disebut baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun juga, Jyuuken milik Hinata merupaka salah satu jurus yang tidak dapat diremehkan.

Sakura yang sigap dengan cepat menghampiri sosok Hinata dan memberikan pertolongan pertama pada gadis itu, sedang Naruto dkk kini berhadapan langsung dengan para penyusup tersebut.

Blup… blup… blup…

Baik Sakura maupun semua ninja yang berada di daerah itu terkejut saat Naruto mengeluarkan dua cakra ekor kyuubi sekaligus, bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Tidakkah sebaiknya mereka mendeteksi kekuatan musuh terlebih dahulu?

Saat itu Sakura bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh amarah yang luar biasa, apakah semua ini karena Hinata? Ini bukan pertama kalinya, sebelumnya Naruto pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat berhadapan dengan Pein dulu, tapi saat itu Naruto nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan sekarang? Pemuda itu bahkan sadar seratus persen. Selain itu luka yang diderita Hinata saat ini tidak lebih parah dari saat melawan Pein dulu.

SETT.

"Arghhhh!"

Semua ninja yang berada di daerah itu harus terkejut sekali lagi saat sebuah api hitam menyambar salah satu musuh di hadapan mereka dan membakar habis tubuhnya, Amaterasu.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

"Beraninya kau!"

SETT.

Brakk!

"Arrgghhh."

Tap… tap… tap…

Naruto terdiam saat melihat ketiga musuh yang tadinya berada di hadapannya lenyap seketika hanya dengan satu serangan, dan itu bukan karenanya. Cakra yang tadinya membentuk dua ekor Kyuubi telah lenyap seiring dengan keterkejutannya.

Naruto tahu, tanpa berbalik pun ia tahu bahwa seseorang dengan aura kelam kini tengah melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka seiring dengan derap langkah yang kian membesar. Seseorang dengan aura kelam yang membuatnya kesulitan bahkan untuk menolehkan wajahnya saja.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Te-Teme…"

400 milimeter dari tempat Naruto berdiri, Sasuke dengan Susano'o yang masih terpampang jelas melindungi tubuhnya berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah Hinata. Wajah pria itu tampak tenang meski aura kelam tidak berhenti menguar dari tubuhnya, onyx kelam miliknya masih berupa mangekyou sharingan, dan tetesan darah segar masih terpampang jelas mengalir di pipi kanannya, salah satu dampak nyata dari penggunaan Amaterasu.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, pria itu hanya menatap datar pada sosok Hinata yang kini masih terkulai lemah. Diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu kedalam gendongannya, ia –Sasuke lantas segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kecepatan yang ia bisa, mengabaikan tatapan sendu Sakura ataupun geraman tertahan dari Naruto.

Naruto marah pada dirinya sendiri, pada akhirnya yang melindungi Hinata adalah Sasuke, bukan dirinya. Ia sudah kalah bahkan sebelum bertanding, ia tahu ia tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan Hinata agar melihatnya, sudah terlambat. Semuanya sudah terlambat kini, ini lah risiko yang harus diterimanya setelah bertahun-tahun mengabaikan kehadiran Hinata dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Naruto berbalik dan menemukan sosok Sakura yang memandangnya sendu. Tidak, ini tidak sama. Sakura mungkin kecewa karena penantiannya akan cinta Sasuke selama ini sia-sia, tapi gadis itu tidak merasakan penyesalan yang dalam seperti yang dirasakannya. Naruto menyesal, amat sangat menyesal. Andai saja ia tidak menyia-nyiakan perhatian Hinata yang selama ini hanya tertuju padanya, pastilah Hinata telah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

"Tidak, Sakura. Ini tidak sama. Kau tidak mengerti seberapa menyesalnya aku," Naruto tersenyum miris seraya memadang langit malam Konoha.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Sangat mengerti. Karena baik kau maupun aku, baru menyadari bahwa kita mencintai seseorang tepat di saat hati seseorang itu menjadi milik orang lain. Kita sama-sama telah menyia-nyiakan cinta yang selama ini tersedia hanya untuk kita seorang."

Naruto terkejut tentu saja, namun wajahnya kembali sendu siring dengan senyuman miris yang masih belum pudar dari wajahnya. Sia-sia saja, semua sia-sia. Meski cintanya pada Sakura akhirnya terbalaskan, ia sudah terlanjur sadar bahwa bukan itu yang dibutuhkannya.

Di sisi lain, Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Saat melihat betapa marahnya Naruto karena melihat Hinata yang terluka, Sakura sadar bahwa tidak ada celah lagi baginya untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Sakura sadar, bahwa Sasuke adalah pria yang tidak mungkin diraihnya, pemuda itu memang tidak pernah memandangnya sejak awal, dan karenanya ia berusaha membuka hatinya untuk Naruto.

Sakura tidak munafik, meski kasihan pada Hinata, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia senang dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak begitu mempedulikan kehadiran Hinata. Sakura takut jika suatu saat nanti Naruto akan berpaling pada Hinata, karena ia tahu, selama ini Hinata lah yang selalu berada di sisi Naruto, bukan dirinya. Dan kini semuanya terjadi, apa yang ia takutkan kini terjadi. Sakura menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto tepat saat pemuda itu juga menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata, di sisi lain, Hinata menyerah pada perasaannya pada Naruto dan mulai mencari kebahagiaan dengan pemuda lain yang dulu dicintainya. Rumit bukan?

**XxXxXxX**

Hinata menggeliat pelan menyadari sesuatu yang lembut tengah mengelus pipinya pelan, gadis itu lantas membuka kedua manik lavendernya dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya kini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya lembut, sekilas kejadian tadi malam kini terputar ulang dalam benaknya. Hinata tersenyum menyadari bahwa Sasuke lah yang telah menolongnya, terlebih saat melihat kantung mata yang berada di wajah tampan Sasuke, pria itu pasti menjaganya hingga tidak tidur semalaman.

"Gadis bodoh."

"Ma-maaf…" Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak bermaksud menghinanya atau semacamnya, pemuda itu hanya khawatir padanya, terlebih dengan adanya insiden semalam.

"Kau terlalu lemah, bahkan musuh selemah itu tidak bisa kau hadapi."

Hinata misuh-misuh sendiri dalam hati saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke, err… dia memang lemah, tapi musuh semalam juga tidak bisa dikatakan lemah. Sasuke saja yang terlalu kuat, tidak heran jika Hokage-sama merencanakan untuk memberinya posisi sebagai ketua Anbu kelak.

"Karena itu, segeralah menjadi milikku. Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih leluasa menjagamu."

Hinata terkejut saat merasakan kepala Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terbenam di antara bahu dan lehernya, sekilas Hinata langsung tahu, bahwa Sasuke begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Masa lalu yang kelam membuat Sasuke begitu takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi, dan ia nyaris merasakannya lagi saat mendengar berita buruk mengenai Hinata semalam.

Hinata Hyuuga…

Sasuke tidak peduli bila imej _cool_ yang disandangnya selama ini lenyap seketika, terlebih hanya karena seorang gadis yang bahkan belum lama ini memasuki kehidupannya. Sasuke tidak peduli, karena yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana agar gadis ini tidak meninggalkannya.

Hinata mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala Sasuke pelan, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada pemuda itu dengan meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang rapuh di mata Hinata, wajar saja, karena sejak kecil pemuda ini telah mengalami hal yang buruk.

Sasuke yang bahkan masih terlalu kecil harus menyaksikan pembantaian klannya yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri, dan Hinata yang sejak kecil terus diperlakukan tidak adil oleh klannya bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Hinata tidak tahu mana yang lebih terluka di antara keduanya, yang ia tahu keduanya sama-sama tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup selama masa kecil mereka.

Mereka mengerti betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dan ditinggalkan, dan karenanya keduanya saling menjaga agar tidak merasakan hal yang sama lagi.

"Untukmu."

Hinata menatap bingung saat Sasuke memberikan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk sayap malaikat, sayap sebelah kanan berwarna putih dan yang sebelah kiri berwarna hitam. Ukiran kedua sayap itu tersusun atas beberapa sayap-sayap kecil, ukirannya begitu halus sehingga terkesan asli, Hinata bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa kalung it dibuat dari bulu sayap sungguhan.

"Aku menemukannya di pasar kemarin."

Hinata tersenyum simpul saat melihat rona merah menjalari wajah tampan Sasuke, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia melihatnya terakhir kali.

"_A-arigatou_..." ujar Hinata singkat.

"Kau bisa memanggilku lewat kalung itu saat kau sedang berada dalam masalah seperti semalam."

Aaa… _sou ka_. Jadi kalung itu berfungsi sama seperti jurus kuchiyose atau jurus pemanggil. Mmm… kurang lebih sama dengan kunai pemberian _Yondaime Hokage_ pada Kakashi-_Sensei_ mungkin? Entahlah, Hinata tidak terlalu mengerti. Yang ia tahu Sasuke akan selalu menjaganya disaat ia jauh lewat kalung ini.

"Ini cantik," ujar Hinata singkat seraya memandang kagum pada bandul berbentuk sayap malaikat tersebut. Masing-masing sayap tersusun atas 200 sayap-sayap kecil, dan itu berarti semuanya berjumlah 400 buah.

"400_ feathers of devil and angel_." Gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama kalung itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh…? Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya mengucapkannya tanpa sadar. Rasanya ini seperti sayap malaikat dan iblis." Ujar Hinata sedikit kebingungan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Hinata, kenapa gadis itu harus kelabakan seperti itu?

"Itu nama yang diberikan untuk kalung itu dari pembuatnya, itu yang dikatakan kepadaku sewaktu aku membelinya." Jelas Sasuke, pemuda itu lantas sedikit mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya.

Wajah Hinata yang kini sedikit lebih tinggi dari wajah Sasuke tertunduk malu dengan rona merah yang tampak jelas, gadis itu mungkin tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke justru bisa lebih jelas melihat wajahnya kini karena posisi mereka yang tidak seimbang.

"Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kalung ini melambangkan kita berdua. Malaikat dan iblis, kau malaikat dan aku sang iblis. Kau berjalan di jalan cahaya, dan aku terus bergelut dalam kegelapan."

Hinata memandang onyx Sasuke, berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik saat pemuda itu tengah berbicara padanya.

"Mungkin ini konyol, tapi aku sedikit memikirkan ucapan mereka tentang aku yang tidak pantas menjadi pendampingmu. Rasanya itu benar, aku yang hitam tidak pantas berada di sampingmu, aku hanya akan membuatmu menjadi kotor." Sasuke tersenyum miris mengingat kembali ucapan beberapa warga yang sangat menyayangkan keputusan Hinata karena bersedia menikah dengannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Ke-kegelapan hanya masa lalu bagimu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi sekarang."

"…"

"A-aku juga berpikir bahwa kalung ini identik dengan kita berdua, Uchiha dan Hyuuga, bukankah lambang marga kita juga mengandung warna hitam dan putih? Hitam dan putih, Hinata dan Sasuke, Ying dan Yang, Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Bu-bukankah semua itu terdengar serasi?" jelas Hinata, tanpa sadar kedua tangan gadis itu menangkup wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hmm, bisa juga melambangkan warna mata kita. Kau memiliki mata yang berwarna hitam pekat, kontras dengan aku yang berwarna putih keunguan." Lanjut Hinata seraya tertawa kecil, gadis itu berusaha mencairkan suasana di antara keduanya, ia tidak ingin Sasuke berpikir bahwa pemuda itu tidak pantas untuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin berpikir sejauh itu." jawab Sasuke seraya memeluk Hinata erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh gadis kecil yang tengah didekapnya.

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu saat kau belum bisa mencintaiku."

Hinata tertegun sesaat, beberapa detik kemudian ia memeluk kepala Sasuke erat.

"A-aku menyayangimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"…"

"…"

"A-aku menyayangi Sa-Sasuke-kun, ta-tapi itu hanya pemikiran sesaatku saja. Mu-mungkin masih terlalu kecil sehingga aku belum menyadarinya. Tapi aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan. A-aku ingin berada di sisi Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku akan menjadi pendamping Sasuke-kun selamanya, da-dan aku berjanji akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak Sasuke-kun kelak." Entah semerah apa wajah Hinata sekarang, bahkan ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengatakan kalimat ini pada Naruto dulu.

"Anak-anak kita." Ujar Sasuke menginterupsi, wajah tampannya menampakkan seulas senyum yang penuh akan harapan.

"Y-ya, a-anak-anak kita." Sasuke tersenyum sekali lagi saat melihat Hinata yang begitu sulit mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mau melepaskanmu bahkan jika kau memohon nantinya."

"I-itu tidak akan terjadi, ka-karena aku akan berada di sisi Sasuke-kun selamanya."

**XxXxXxX**

Akhir musim dingin ini, pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata benar-benar dilaksanakan. Pernikahan sederhana yang didominasi oleh warna hitam putih. Lambang kedua klan membuat warna hitam tampak jelas dalam acara sakral tersebut, sedang putihnya salju menjadi latar tersendiri saat janji setia diucapkan oleh kedua mempelai dalam altar terbuka.

Hinata menyukai musim gugur dimana daun-daun momiji berguguran, tapi ia juga menyukai musim dingin dimana pemandangan didominasi oleh warna putih, oleh karenanya ia memilih untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahan di daerah terbuka.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang warna hitam dan putih sangat membosankan untuk di pandang, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke maupun Hinata. Bagi keduanya hitam dan putih adalah warna yang paling ramah karena dapat menerima segala jenis warna sebagai pendamping mereka. Dan yang terpenting, bagi Hinata dan Sasuke warna hitam putih melambangkan keduanya.

Sasuke tidak akan terus-menerus berada dalam dunia hitam gelap miliknya, ia membutuhkan cahaya yang mampu menariknya keluar dari kelamnya masa lalu. Hinata sendiri bukanlah manusia berhati putih yang akan selalu tersenyum ramah pada dunia yang selalu menyakitinya. Ia juga seorang manusia yang mempunyai rasa sakit hati dan dendam di relung hatinya. Hitam tidak selamanya hitam, dan putih tidak selamanya putih. Keduanya dapat saling melengkapi membentuk warna lain di antara keduanya.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"I-ini masih pagi…"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bi-bisakah kau berhenti sebentar? A-aku harus menyiapkan sarapan."

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat rona wajah Hinata, terlebih saat ia masih terus menciumi tubuh wanita itu mengabaikan permintaan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Aku masih menginginkanmu, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke berbisik di telinga istrinya, membuat Hinata semakin mencengkram kuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak udah canggung lagi jika bersamaku, bukankah aku sudah melihat semuanya semalam?" seringai Sasuke semakin melebar, memperlihatkan betapa senangnya pria itu menggoda istrinya.

Hinata menggerutu sebal saat Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menggodanya, ia lantas menunduk dalam kala mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan semalam.

"Kau milikku, Hinata. Selamanya milikku," ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan, pemuda itu lantas mendekap tubuh mungil istrinya yang masih polos tanpa pakaian apapun.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku." Sambung Sasuke, ia tetap berusaha menggunakan nada yang lembut meski mengucapkan sebuah perintah.

"A-aku mencintai Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata pelan.

"katakan lagi."

"A-aku mencintai Sasuke-kun."

"Lagi."

Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka, tangan mungilnya membelai pipi Sasuke lembut sebelum bibir mungilnya mengecup bibir Sasuke mesra.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintai Sasuke-kun. Sudah puas?" ujar Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

"Tidak, aku belum puas." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seraya berbisik di telinga wanita itu. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah puas jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Hinata Uchiha."

Dan lagi-lagi keduanya mengulang apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan semalam meski matahari sudah semakin tinggi.

**XxXxXxX**

Suatu sore di hari ke empat setelah pernikahan mereka Naruto datang berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha membawa beberapa kantung oleh-oleh dari teman-teman seangkatan mereka, awalnya Hinata bingung bagaimana menghadapi pria itu, tetapi kemudian ia bersyukur karena melihat Naruto yang bersikap biasa sehingga ia dapat dengan tenang bertingkah seperti biasa.

Hal yang tidak terduga karena beberapa menit setelah kedatangan Naruto, Hiashi Hyuuga juga ikut menampakkan wajahnya di kediaman Uchiha sore itu, keempatnya lantas berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga Uchiha dengan secangkir teh hangat dan berbagai kue kering hasil buatan Hinata sebagai pelengkap.

"Ehm. Hinata, apa kau sudah mengandung?"

"Uhuk… uhuk… uhuk…" Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan frontal dari Hiashi tersebut.

"Be-belum, Tou-sama." Ujar Hinata malu, Hinata memang belum mengalami masa subur selama beberapa hari pernikahannya ini.

"Kalau begitu, Uchiha." Hiashi memicingkan matanya tajam saat menatap Sasuke, sedang Hinata dan Naruto terdiam melihat keduanya. "Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu."

"Hn? Bukankah yang waktu lalu merupakan permintaan satu-satunya dari Tou-sama?" ujar Sasuke santai, ingatannya lantas beralih ke malam saat Hiashi memintanya menjaga Hinata sebaik mungkin.

"Ini permintaan tambahan." Ujar Hiashi tenang, berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada menantu satu-satunya itu. Kenapa Sasuke harus mengingat hal sekecil itu? padahal kalimat 'permintaanku satu-satunya' kala itu diucapkannya hanya demi mendukung suasana saja.

"Aku belum siap menjadi kakek, dengan kata lain, aku tidak ingin kau membuat Hinata mengandung anakmu dulu."

Hinata dan Naruto hanya bisa melongo saat mendengar permintaan Hiashi, keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Hiashi akan mengatakan permintaan –yang menurut mereka konyol- itu dengan wajah serius. Sedang Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, hanya karena belum siap menjadi kakek? Padahal dia yang usianya jauh lebih mudah sudah siap menjadi seorang ayah. Lagipula, bukankah tujuan utama pernikahan mereka untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha?

"Permintaan di tolak." Ujar Sasuke tegas, membuat empat sudut siku-siku bermunculan di wajah tenang Hiashi.

"400 hari, aku memberimu waktu selama 400 hari. Setelah itu kalian boleh memiliki anak." Ujar Hiashi mengabaikan penolakan Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hinata tanpa tekanan dari tetua klan, dan itu merupakan hal yang mustahil jika Hinata sudah mempunyai anak dari Sasuke.

"Anda akan mendapatkan cucu segera mungkin, Tou-sama." Ujar Sasuke yang juga keras kepala. 400 hari? Itu berarti sekitar satu tahun lebih, yang benar saja! Sasuke tidak mau menunggu selama itu, dia tidak akan bisa bersabar selama itu.

"Hinata akan tinggal kembali di kediaman Hyuuga."

"Hinata bukan lagi Hyuuga, harap Tou-sama mengingatnya."

"Dia putriku."

"Hinata istriku."

"Errr…" Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat perang dingin antara suami dan ayahnya, hal yang cukup membingungkan karena dia tidak tahu harus membela yang mana. Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa memberi kode pada Naruto agar pemuda itu bertindak sebagai penengah.

"Hiashi-sama, aku rasa Anda memang tidak perlu errr…" nyali Naruto menciut seketika saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Hiashi saat ia baru saja mulai membuka suara, ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat Hiashi menatapnya seraya mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya, seolah berkata 'Kau harus mendukungku!'.

"Su-sudahlah, Teme. Mu-mungkin memang lebih baik kalau errr…" lagi-lagi nyali Naruto menciut saat mendapati Sharingan Sasuke yang telah aktif kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk seolah berkata 'Kau sahabatku bukan?'.

"Go-gomennasai…" pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menunduk seraya memainkan kedua jarinya seperti kebiasaan Hinata dulu.

"To-Tou-sama, Sasuke-kun, bi-bisa tolong dengarkan aku?" Baik Hiashi maupun Sasuke langsung menatap Hinata saat wanita itu mulai membuka suara.

"A-ano, mu-mungkin se-sebaiknya kita mengikuti saran Tou-sama. Sa-Sasuke-kun baru beberapa bulan ini berada di Konoha. Aku rasa kau masih harus mempelajari banyak hal sebelum menjadi seorang ayah." Ujar Hinata takut-takut.

Sasuke mencerna baik-baik kalimat Hinata, rasanya ada benarnya juga. Sasuke masih harus memperjelas statusnya di desa ini, mungkin ia kuat, tapi status mantan _missing_ nin yang melekat padanya tidak bisa menjamin dia akan mendapat banyak misi atau misi yang sesuai. Rasanya akan merepotkan jika ia mempunyai seorang anak sementara ia sendiri masih harus berusaha mengembalikan kepercayaan warga padanya.

"Hn, baiklah. Hanya 400 hari." Ujar Sasuke sedikit dipaksakan. Ia menggerutu kesal saat melihat senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajah Hiashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Teme." Naruto yang lega karena perang dingin telah berakhir kini mulai angkat bicara kembali. "Kau berencana memiliki berapa banyak anak dengan Hinata?"

"400."

"_Na-nani?_

Hiashi yang tadinya sudah adem ayem kini kembali membulatkan kedua matanya, sedang Hinata kini menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Sasuke yang masih terlihat santai. Mereka bahkan tidak membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu itu masih sedikit." Ujar Sasuke santai, tidak peduli pada Hiashi yang kini sudah siap dengan jurus Jyuuken miliknya.

"A-apa itu tidak terlalu banyak, Teme?" tanya Naruto, rasanya tidak percaya Sasuke yang jenius mengatakan hal yang mustahil dengan santai seperti ini.

"Kau bicara apa?" Sasuke mendelik tidak suka mendengar komentar Naruto. "400 itu masih jumlah yang sedikit untuk membangun suatu klan."

Wajah Hinata memucat saat melihat wajah serius suaminya, mungkinkah Sasuke benar-benar akan membuatnya melahirkan 400 anak? Apakah pria itu sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa semua itu tidak akan terjadi sekaligus? Butuh tahap untuk membangun suatu klan, dan itu akan berlangsung bertahun-tahun dari generasi ke generasi.

Brakk!

"Hinata, segera ke kantor Hokage dan urus surat perceraianmu. Kau akan kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga!" Hiashi yang tidak tega membayangkan Hinata akan melahirkan 400 anak memukul meja dan menarik tangan putri sulugnya tersebut.

"Sayang sekali, Tou-sama. Hinata sudah berjanji padaku, dan kurasa hubungan rumah tangga kami bukan lagi urusanmu." Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah ikut menahan pergelangan tangan istrinya seraya tersenyum penuh arti pada sosok mertua –menyebalkan- di hadapannya itu.

Aaaa, sepertinya perang dingin antara Hiashi dan Sasuke tidak akan selesai begitu saja. Tidak, bukan itu yang terpenting. Apakah Hinata akan benar-benar melahirkan 400 anak?

.

.

**XxXxXxXENDXxXxXxX**

Akhirnya publish juga u.u meski telat beberapa menit^^'a. Sasuke OOC ya? Tapi aku rasa Sasuke aslinya memang bukan pribadi yang dingin, coba aja liat Sasuke kecil sebelum pembantaian klan Uchiha =D

Maaf ya kalau banyak Typo dan alur berantakan, ngetiknya sedikit tergesa-gesa dan dalam keadaan ngantuk sih^^'a Saya juga gk terlalu mendeskripsikan mengenai pernikahan mereka, saya gak terlalu pandai dalam pendeskripsian acara, secara pribadi saya juga gk terlalu suka membaca fic yang justru acaranya yang dibuat sedetail mungkin sedang karakter utama terabaikan^^a

Oh ya, lagu di atas berjudul Kimi ga Iru kara yang dinyanyikan oleh Mikuni Shimokawa. Saya mengetik fic ini ditemani lagu itu, karena merasa cocok jadi saya sedikit mencoba untuk memasukkan liriknya dalam fic ini. Coba aja dengerin, dijamin bagus^^b

Yosh, kali ini mo bales Review dulu. Biasanya saia tidak menampilkan nama, hanya pertanyaan dan jawaban saja. Soalnya kebanyakan isi reviewnya sama…

Tapi setelah menjelajah sana-sini[?] banyak reader yang bilang seneng banget ma author yang membalas review mereka, saia gak tahu apakah cara saia selama ini masuk kategori "membalas" review ato tidak, maka dari itu sekarang saia mencoba untuk menjawab satu persatu review yang ada [psst, saia malas bales lewat PM XD]. Ok, _here we go_!

**No name** [Ini benar2 review tanpa nama loh -.-]: Eh, yang kamu maksud itu sapa? O.o Naru ato Saku? Review lagi?^^'a

**Zae-Hime**: Wah, pertanyaan kamu banyak amad ==b hehe, tapi udah terjawab dengan sendirinya kan? =D Review lagi?^^'a

**sasuhina-caem**: Wah, makasih pujiannya… Ficnya emang manis, semanis authornya =P #plak –mulai narsis XD Review lagi?^^'a

**keiKo-buu89**: Hoho, makasih ya =D Review lagi?^^'a

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: Haha, sekarang ini gak mau nambah fic multichap dulu soalnya, udah mulai kuliah sih XD Ini aja harusnya oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan, yaaa… jadinya twoshot deh XD Review lagi?^^'a

**Lia-hime hyuchiha**: Haha, makasih pujiannya. Review lagi?^^'a

**N**: Wah, wah.. tapi pecinta NejiHina juga banyak loh, baik canon maupun AU^^a. Davici ft T-ara? Judul lagunya apa? Mo nyoba dengerin =D Review lagi?^^'a

**Mery chan**: Tuh kan, saia emang selalu bermasalah dengan alur -,-". Yosh, laen kali mudah2an gak seperti ini lagi =D. Apdet ngebut? Wah, itu bukan style saya XD #plak Review lagi?^^'a

**uchiha putu**: Hoho, makasih =D Review lagi?^^'a

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Yah, emang menggiurkan, rasanya gimana gitu Neji yang dingin ma Hina tiba2 jadi cinta X3 Tapi saya lebih berharap ke SasuHina ato GaaHina =Db. Aku usahakan cepet apdetnya, haha. Review lagi?^^'a

**Aiza-chan Kim**: Makasih =D mudah2an yang ini juga feelnya kerasa. Review lagi?^^'a

**suka snsd**: Wow! O.o, nama authornya sapa tuh? Haha.. Iya, sama. Pengen liat Hiashi yang ngelindungin Hinata, terlebih saat perang. Sampai saat ini belum ada scene itu ya -,-. Review lagi?^^'a

**Okamoto**: Hehe, makasih yo! =D Review lagi?^^'a

**Yoru no Yami**: Haha, iya, tumbenan aja saya dapet ide kayak gini^^a. Setuju, mudah2an aja Hiashi punya pemikiran yang kayak gini. Review lagi?^^'a

**pablo hirunata**: Sama! Paling gak seneng liat Hina yang kayaknya ngemis cinta banget ama Naru -,-" Aku gak suka Naru yang selalu aja nurutin permintaan Saku, padahal yang berkorban selama ini untuk dia kan Hina ==b #jadi kebawa emosi. Review lagi?^^'a

**KarinHyuuga**: Ng… Kayaknya pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab dengan sendirinya kan? #liat fic di atas XD. Okelah, _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: Haha, klo gak ada **FODNA** mungkin gak bakalan publish fic baru^^'. Makasih favenya yahh =D _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**Yuuaja**: Hehe makasih yaaa #Hug –paling seneng kalo ada yang manggil Aori, soalnya itu gabungan warna kesukaanku dan nama asliku XD #curhat. _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**El**: Hehe, makasih… Moga aja chap ini gak ngecewain =D _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**Mizuki** **Kana**: Aku juga sampe nangis ngetiknya –halah, lebay XD. Makasih yaaa… _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**lavender hime chan**: Moga2 aja dipasangin beneran XD. _ Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**Kezya-sama**: Hehe, makasih. _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**Winda**: Saya emang gak pernah bisa lepas dari Typo u.u. Okelah, _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**Shun**: Aish, reviewmu bikin aku senyum2 sendiri tahu gak? Haha =D Moga2 chap ini romancenya sudah banyak seperti yang kamu minta =D. Umur saya? Udah 17 taon #dah tua u.u. _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**blue night-chan**: Yaa, akhirnya seperti yang di atas, kekekeke XD. NaruSaku kayak MinaKushi, moga aja mereka pasangan, biar Hina ma Sasu –kyak FugaMiko XD. _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**sabaku no ligaara**: Iyaaaaa…! #ini kayak lagi ngejawab panggilan tetangga XD. Maaf telah beberapa menit, jadinya bukan 400 jam deh^^'a . Terus2lah memanggilku Aori –eh? XD. _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**Akira**: Hoho, untuk diksi kayakya masih belum deh. Saya gak bisa berdiksi, apalagi diksi tingkat dewa u.u. Cuma kalimat2 sederhana seperti yang di atas saja =D. _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**Serenia**: Ini udah cepet kan? **FODNA**-nya kan Cuma 16 hari, coba kalo satu bulan, pasti apdetnya satu bulan juga #plak XD_ Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**: Siegrain itu nama Gerard di dewan sihir kan? Fernandes nama belakang dia kan? Gyaaaaa, Gerard X3! #balesan gak nyambung. Haha, sedih kenapa? _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**UQ**: Hehe, makasih yo! =D _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**Michihime**: Hehe, makasih yaa =D _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**Evil: **Hehe makasih, ini udah lanjut =D. _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

**widiwMin**: Makasih ya =D _Mind to RnR again_? ^^'a

Oh ya, kebetulah ada yang nanyain umur..  
>Mo nanya nih <em>minna<em>. Menurut kalian [meski udah tahu umur saya], dilihat dari tulisan, kalian nebaknya saya umur berapaan? Di lihat dari tulisan loh..

Soalnya ada yang bilang tulisan bisa mencerminkan umur, jenis kelamin dan pribadi seseorang XD tapi banyak juga yang salah nebak soal itu…

Jadi pengen tahu kalian sangkanya saya umur berapaan XD. Bagi yang berkenan, mohon dijawab =D

**Special Thanks To:**

**No name**, **Zae-Hime**, **sasuhina-caem**, **keiKo-buu89**, **Miya-hime Nakashinki**, **Lia-hime hyuchiha**, **N**, **Mery chan**, **uchiha putu**, **uchihyuu nagisa**, **Aiza-chan Kim**, **suka snsd**, **Okamoto**, **Yoru no Yami**, **pablo hirunata**, **KarinHyuuga**, **Hyou Hyouichiffer**, **Yuuaja**, **El**, **Mizuki** **Kana**, **lavender hime chan**, **Kezya-sama**, **Winda**, **Shun**, **blue night-chan**, **sabaku no ligaara**, **Akira**, **Serenia**, **Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**, **UQ****, ****Michihime, Evil**, **widiwMin.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^'a]


End file.
